Heart of the swarm
by Firestone the Hellknight
Summary: A stallion had a rather... unfortunate death, ending his life faster than he wanted. When a certain dragon/whatever that thing is, gave him a second chance to live he accepted. However he didn't think he would be turned into a changeling king and had to take care of a baby at the same time. What happens when Chrysalis comes back, or he notices that he has infinite love?
1. Chapter 1

**(This story isn't supposed to be taken seriously. Full of references and jokes)**

"Ah, you are here good." Fireheart jumped as he looked in front of him seeing some sort of dragon/eagle/whatever nature managed to fuck up and put into one creature with legendary weirdness hybrid.

So he reacted the way most would…. Mostly by screaming like a little foal.

"UAGH!" he shouted jumping backwards. Upon slamming unto the… 'ground' he finally noticed how he wasn't in a forest anymore but in some sort of black room with nothing but pure darkness surrounding him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

The… lets just call him dragon answered with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, I am Discord of course and I am here to welcome you to hell."

"HELL?!"

"Yes, you died or have you forgotten this already?" he chuckled still humouring the stallion, who was about to freak out.

"Y-Yes but I saved a filly didn't I? I mean… wouldn't I go to heaven?"

"Well, you would but you didn't exactly save her…"

"What do you mean? That tree was going to crush her!"

"No, she was in save distance and you jumped in harm's way, thus killing yourself. Suicide is also considered hell you know."

Fireheart slammed his head against the ground groaning in frustration. "So you are telling me I threw my life away, even though nothing would have happened to her anyway?"

Discord laughed "Yes I do."

The stallion sighed at his stupidity. "Great, off to a trip to a warmer place I guess."

The dragon finally stopped with his laughing. "I do not think so." He spoke making the pony look up. "Since you were trying to handle in pure actions, I am willing to give you a second chance ,however you will need to do something for me."

Fireheart felt hope once again enter him. "Yes? I'll do whatever you ask."

"Good, you see that filly that you… 'saved' isn't who you think she is. I will need you to take care of her and protect her."

"Why?"

"For my entertainment of course!"

"Horai." He growled sarcasticly.

"I like the enthusiasm already, now then will you accept or not?"

Sighing softly the male answered. "I do."

Darkness, pure darkness.

'What the hay?'

Fireheart blinked as all light suddenly was taken from him. He could not see nor hear anything except for a… heartbeat? Assuming it is his own he noticed how he seemed to swim in something _wet_. 'Wet?! What is going on?' Even though the liquid seemed to completely surround him he could breath somehow. Reaching out with his hoofs he noticed how they pressed against something slippery. It took him some moments to realize that he was trapped.

'What in the world?!' he asked himself as he went full panic, trashing around in his prison. 'Somepony help me!' he tried to scream out but only liquid filled his mouth. Feeling a coughing reflex as it went down into his lungs. After three more minutes of useless struggle he managed to calm himself down enough to think properly.

'Okay, there has to be some way out of here.' He thought gliding over the surface of the wall in front of him. It seemed to be… egglike? Suddenly one of his hoofs touched something on top of him. He gasped inwardly as a deep shudder went through his whole body.

'What the hay was that?!' he shouted inside his head. He brushed over it again, this time being far more gentle to the sensitive body part.

'Is this a horn?!' the stallion asked himself trailing down until his hoof touched his forehead.

'I have a horn even though I am an earth pony… this can't get even weirder…. On the other hoof I am stuck in some soft egg like structure surrounded by liquid and I am still alive… Celestia what have you done to me?' he thought before his hoof touched the sharp tip of the horn…

 _Sharp_.

Maybe just maybe….

Deciding it would be worth the risk he prepared himself before ramming against the wall with his horn full force. A loud crack followed before a bright light shined into his eyes.

"GAH!" he cried out as the sudden brightness brought unbelievable pain. Covering them with one of his legs he waited several moments for them to adjust before opening them again. Fireheart blinked as he could finally see again and noticed how he was in the middle of a cave of some sorts. Around him laid hundreds of eggshells letting him know where he is.

'Oh god, I am in their nest. Okay, Fireheart don't try to panic.' Turning to his left however he soon found himself face to face with one of those godforsaken creatures. A changeling stood a few meters away from him tilting its head slightly.

"UAGH!" he cried out jumping backwards. The changeling still didn't react for some reason, apparently waiting for something.

"Get the buck away from me!" he growled out glaring… down? at it. Now that he thought of it, this changeling looked rather small from the ones he fought. It seemed to barely reach his kneecaps if at all. Was this a baby? This could also explain why it wouldn't attack him. Gulping slightly he made a large circle around that… thing.

He made his way towards what appeared to be the exit of the cave. However it looked like somepony didn't agree with his choice to leave.

"Huh, what is that feeling on my le…- OH CELESTIA GET THAT OFF!" he cried out in terror as the changeling clutched itself on his leg. He waved the body part around in an attempt to shake it off, but after going for full 10 seconds and then stopping the changeling let out a squeal before buzzing quietly. A moment later a bright pink light seemed to radiate from it.

As soon as that started he felt something warm rise in him. "What are you doi…" just then realization seemed to hit him.

 **Changeling** \+ **Bright Pink Light** = "OHMYCELESTIAITISFEASTINONMYLOVEGETTHATTHINGOFFME!" he shouted as he began to wiggle it even more than before. After around ten minutes of wiggling (and cursing) he managed to calm down at least a little. With that done he tried to push it down again and this time it was easily done. The Changeling buzzed at him rubbing its head against his legs with a smile on its face.

"Uh… good boy?" he asked backing off. It buzzed again tilting its head seemingly confused.

"Oh… uh good girl?" the male tried again, this time seemingly right as it squeaked jumping into his black hoofs…. Wait…. Wasn't his coat orange/red the last time he checked? Looking at his limps he saw the change of color quite clearly as for weird looking holes in them. Turning his gaze further seeing up to his chest, it was chitin like, with some bug like wings on his back. He turned towards a small puddle of green which was in the middle of the cave to see his reflection. A complete changeling like face with dark red eyes. His mane had turned from orange to dark grey, covering parts of his face. Now he also noticed why the changeling from before seemed so small… He was one himself with the difference of him being around 2 meters big. So the male did the only proper thing one could do in this moment.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!" the now transformed changeling cried out, landing on his back. Covering his face with both of his hoofs he began to chant "It's all just a dream." over and over again, with each time him looking at his still black limps become more and more desperate.

However all of that stopped when he felt something touch his stomach. Removing his hoofs from his eyes, he saw how the small changeling had crawled on his chest squeaking slightly, with a frown on her lips.

"Argh get off me!" he shouted pushing the child off. She however didn't seem to like it as she continued to follow him as he backed off.

"Go away!" he shouted. She kept on going.

"Leave me alone!" She kept going.

"THE POWER OF CELESTIA COMPELLS YOU!" she kept going.

Finally he noticed that the further he went the brighter the room got. Turning around quickly he saw what appeared to be the cave entrance. Wasting no time he made a run for it…. However he stopped in his tracks when he heard another squeak behind him. Slightly turning his head he saw the small changeling staring after him with a big frown on her face her eyes full of tears…

Fireheart felt his heart sink at this. No matter what he had heard of the changelings, of their crimes or their ways to live they were still living and feeling creatures. Would he be able to leave somepony as small as her back? He was more than sure that she would die, either from starvation or the cold.

 _Run away at last!_ One voice shouted inside him.

 _She has no one else to care for her could you really do that?_ The other countered.

 _Those things are eating away love, those aren't ponies those are monsters!_

 _And if not? What if we had misunderstood them all along? Yes, they tried to exchange Princess Cadence and take over Equestria but have we ever listened to their reason? No! We simply banished them! Now would you sink so far to even leave a child to die?_

That was when he felt something touch his chest. Looking down he saw the changeling raising her hoofs up to his face showing she wishes to be picked up. However what broke his heart was when he heard the following word.

"Dada."

Fireheart was looking outside of the cave. Thunder and rain raged over the lands making him sigh in relief that he didn't leave it in the first place. They seemed to be located inside a forest. They? You may ask? Well, he wasn't able to leave back the little bundle of cuteness back.

Cute? Yes, he already over that part. Apperently this changeling body seemed to also mess with his head and instincts a little. Turning his head towards his side he spotted the small baby snuggling into his stomach searching for warmth and comfort from the storm. It made no sense. Why was he able to give love even though he is still a changeling? However something suddenly clicked in him.

"Discord." He growled out.

The stallion was more than sure, that the dragon… thingy was the reason why he was in this situation now. The filly was probably also the one which he was supposed to protect… and the one which he saved.

"Great, thank Celestia for bringing me into this situation… Wait… Celestia!" he shouted out with a smile on his face. Perhaps she could help him! He had often read in the stories about how she and her sister Princess Luna had defeated Discord.

A squeak ripped him out of his thoughts. Looking down he spotted the wide eyed changeling looking frightened at him. Oops…

The next day Fireheart looked outside of the cave. Seeing that the storm had finally stopped he heard a slight squeak behind him making him stop. The changeling baby looked up at him raising her hoofs to show that she wants to be held and probably hugged.

"I can't hold her the whole time." He growled in frustration, however the child seemed to have an idea. It did its best to crawl up his legs and was about to fall down only to be caught by him in time. Now with some help she finally reached her wanted destination which appeared to be his neck, or rather mane where she buried herself in. It didn't take long till small snores filled his ears indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Walking outside the male protected his eyes for some moments from the bright sunlight. Looking around he got up on a nearby hill. As he reached the top he spotted a certain castle in the distance… canterlot.

He sighed in relief, thank the skies above he was near the capital of Equestria. Running to it for some moments he suddenly stopped only to look at his legs. Right he was still a changeling. He was more than sure that the other ponies would attack him as soon as they spotted him. After all the last changeling invasion was only a few weeks ago. He still had no idea how they managed to get in and exchange all the ponies with their own disguised as guards… Wait, he is a changeling so he can change too right? Deciding it is worth a try he concentrated the best he could.

…

…

…

From outside it looked like his eyes would pop out at any moment with nothing happening. After around one minute of constant trying he stopped, throwing his legs in the air.

"It's useless how in the world am I supposed to change?!"

"Ga?" he heard somepony speak behind him. Frustrated to the core he picked the child from his neck holding it in front of him.

"Great not you too" he growled thinking she would cry now. However he couldn't be more wrong. The baby giggled, yes she actually giggled and reached with her hoofs to his face touching his horn. Almost immediately a surge of magic went through him making him shudder. A bright green light followed seemingly radiating from him. Looking at his legs the stallion saw how his legs seemed to have grown a nice orange coat again. Placing the child down and feeling over his face he noticed that he has changed to a pony again. An orange coated and red maned earth pony.

Feeling a smile form to his mouth he looked down to see the baby changeling growing herself turning into a yellow coated filly with a red mane matching his. Before he could stop himself he reached down to hug her tightly to his chest. Another giggle came from the filly also reaching around him. A moment later the same pink light came from him like before, however this time it didn't seem to bother him at all. Knowing he had to continue to canterlot he placed the filly on his back again, now continuing on his journey.

Arriving at the castle he simply got through the front gate not even looked at by the guards stationed there. Sighing in relief since his disguise is working Fireheart walked through the streets being given stares. He felt himself become insecure until one of the mares spoke.

"Aw that is just adorable." Raising his eyebrow he suddenly felt some weight on his head. Looking up he saw some small hoofs on his forehead letting him that the changeling baby had just climbed on top of his head.

'So much for keeping a low profile.' He muttered as he kept going towards the royal castle. Seeing more and more ponies turn to him he decided it would be for the best to stop this action at once and pulled the baby off… however it had touched the space where his _horn_ would be while doing so. In a flash the stallion stood again double the height of a normal stallion with midnight like coat in the middle of canterlot with hundreds of eyes staring at him.

He looked down to the child to see it hold a sign saying

-You are bucked-


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Changeling! Somepony get the royal guard! Burn it before it lays eggs!" the ponies suddenly screamed. Fireheart gulped as the whole street went into chaos with hundreds of ponies running left and right in panic. Within moments he was alone in the street… and then surrounded by hundreds of royal guards.

"Halt! In the name on Princess Celestia surrender!"

Looking around him the stallion looked down at the child who had now also turned into her original form again. Putting her into his mane he called out.

"I surrender!"

Fireheart looked down at the guard who was leading him through the seemingly endless halls canterlot. The ponies around him didn't say a word since he had surrendered to them. The baby changeling was completely quiet either asleep or afraid of the ponies. The group finally stopped in front of a door before pushing it open.

Almost immediately the chattering inside had stopped. Fireheart looked inside to see around ten ponies, probably nobles inside staring at him with wide eyes. On the opposite side of the halls sat a certain who was still filling out papers.

The stallion instantly recognized her rainbow mane and tail which were floating through the air. Her bright white coat shinned in the air showing traces of deep care. 'Princess Celestia' he thought.

The mare didn't look up speaking "I thought I said that I didn't wish to be disturbed until this meeting is over."

"I do not think this can wait my princess." One spoke in a monotone voice making the princess look up.

"What can be so importa…-" that was when her gaze fell on him. Almost instantly Fireheart felt the room turn cold. Princess Celestias stare turned into an ice cold glare full of hatred and despair which made him want to cower in fear. He knew full well what she was able to do with him and even worse, nopony would care since he was a changeling now.

"Everypony out now."

The nobles looked at each other before getting the message and running outside. The remaining guards, also the ones in the room left it with only Fireheart and the princess now inside. A loud *clank could be heard as the door behind him shut close and lock itself with magic. Gulping he turned to the mare who sat up marching to him.

"Good, now may I know who you are?" she asked, keeping her glare.

"Uh… I am Fireheart… I… was looking for your help."

"My help? Well, if you wanted my help then your precious queen shouldn't have exchanged my niece and tried to take all off Equestria." Celestia said now circling him like prey… now that he thought of it he probably was prey right now.

"No, you misunderstand I am not really a changeling." He tried to reason making her raise her eyebrow.

"Of course you aren't you are just a stallion painted in black which made him look like he carrying scales, along with vampire like teeth who just so happens to suck on love."

Love… That's it!

"Wait, I can prove to you that I am none!" he shouted making her stop. The mare turned to him and charged her horn.

"Do it then or I throw you down the dungeon."

Fireheart gulped as he reached behind his neck to pull out the small baby changeling. The mare glared at the child with even more coldness than before and stared at the stallion waiting for his prove.

Pulling the small child in a hug he exhaled a breath as he began to rub her head. The filly seemed to have woken up and rubbed against his chin buzzing. A moment later a bright pink light shinned from him. With his breath becoming shaky he looked down at the filly to see her smiling up to him.

"Daddy." She said rubbing up against him. No matter how serious this situation was he couldn't stop himself to smile pressing her into his neck. Taking a deep breath he took a peek at Celestia to see her mouth open with eyes widened and her magic seemingly fading from existence. Shaking her head she spoke again now in a much less threatening tone.

"You have a lot to explain."

Finally after 1 hour full of explaining, death threats and moments where he was almost banished to the moon Fireheart was done with his story. Celestia sat on one of the chairs with a hoof on her mouth apparently thinking. The stallion sat on one opposite of her with the filly playing near his legs. He kept his gaze at the small changeling letting a smile come to his feet. Celestia looked in between the two.

"So Discord is behind this? I should have known he likes to make everything difficult" she mutters. He didn't listen as he picked up the foal letting her rest in his lap and burry herself in his chest.

"So, Fireheart was it?" she asked making him turn to her.

"Yes, my princess." Using the term to be more save. It seemed to have fulfilled its purpose since for the first time while he was in the throne room she smiled.

"We need to speak about what we are going to do now." Celestia said making him turn to her.

"I do not think that I will be able to help you." She said making him sigh. "However I can also not let you go."

"What?!" Fireheart shouted.

"Will you be quiet already, somepony could hear us. You do know that Queen Chrysalis had been banished right?"

"Yes and?" he asked.

"With that… gift of yours, she could use it to breed a seemingly infinite army of changelings to overthrow the kingdom. I cannot let this happen." She said making him stand up. The stallion still carried the baby changeling and put her in his mane.

"You… you are not thinking about… killing me are you?" he asked feeling worried. The mares eyes widened as she shook her head.

"What? No, no, no, no, I am sorry if it sounded that way. I do not plan on hurting you or… your foal." she said.

"Then what?"

"I plan on keeping you here in the royal castle, disguised as one of my guards." Fireheart blinked.

"A guard?"

"Yes a royal guard, this way I can keep an eye on you and Queen Chrysalis wouldn't know where you would be. Because of this it is very important to make sure that nopony knows of your existence."

Fireheart blinked his eyes. "But the royal guards…" he started only to be interrupted by a slam of the door. Turning to Celestia he saw her horn shining in a bright gold as a flash of light went into his direction. Reacting out of instinct he grabbed the child and shielded her using his own body.

As soon as the magic touched his body everything went black.

Fireheart woke up with a startle. Looking left and right he saw Celestia sitting on a chair next to him smiling at him. Jumping from the bed he laid in he looked left and right searching for the changeling baby.

Celestia instantly knew what he was looking for motioned to a crib nearby. Wasting no time he ran to it to see the small changeling in her filly form sleeping inside. Sighing in relief he turned around snarling.

"What was that for?!" he shouted.

"I had to make sure everypony thought you were dead." The mare spoke sternly. "Now we can start with your cover. You can change into different pony forms yes?"

Fireheart looked down to the ground. "Not really, before becoming a changeling I was an earth pony so I don't know how to use magic."

Celestia took in the information and nodded "I see this could prove to be a problem. How come you got through the gates?"

Pressing his hoof against his horn he tried to do the same touch like the filly did, rubbing his horn with his hoof. Not a moment later a bright green light followed and Fireheart lost in height transforming him in his old form. Celestia looked him up and down smiling.

"This will do." She said collecting some papers from a table which was nearby.

"Alright, as I have told you already, you will be a new recruit who has been taken into the personal royal guard of mine due to outstanding performances. The changeling filly there is your daughter Vulcan Heart. Your wife had left you due to a crisis between you two that you do not wish to speak off, leaving only you and your child in the house. You will be given a residence next to the royal palace where you can have your child. I have made sure that one of the maids will take care of her while you are on guard duty. Do not worry, she is informed about your forms."

Fireheart nodded to the mare "Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, only you, I and the maid know about your changeling forms. You mustn't let anypony know of this. Not even my sister."

"Not even princess Luna?" he asked making the mare shake her head.

"No the less ponies the less the chance you get found out. I know that I am suppose to be truthful to my sister but… now is the best time for silence." Celestia spoke lowering her head a little before looking at him again.

"That would be all for now, I will see you tomorrow then Fireheart." She said heading for the door.

The stallion stood still before giving her a salute. "Of course princess!" he shouted.

Celestia smiled and shook her head. "Days are going to be more interesting from now on."

With that she headed outside leaving Fireheart to explore the house. It was nice really. A bathroom, kitchen living room and a bedroom where the crib for Vulcan slept in. Fireheart however faced a new problem. He was getting hungry.

'Hold on what am I suppose to eat?' he thought getting into the kitchen. Can he even digest normal food? As far as he knows normal changeling can't but he doesn't exactly fit the description. Deciding it would be best if he just tried he walked over to the living room and grabbed an apple from the basket there. Taking a bite out of it his eyes widened and he ate the rest in a single bite. Before he could even stop himself he emptied the rest of the basket not leaving a single one there.

'The hay?' Fireheart asked himself. What as that? He didn't know he was THAT hungry. Perhaps his body needs this to produce love? He had no idea but his hunger was sated for now with around 15 apples in his stomach. He didn't want to know what he would eat if he would be REALLY hungry. Eat more than Celestia could in cake? No that wouldn't be possible. Snickering slightly at the small joke he heard slight babbling from the bedroom. Walking inside he saw Vulcan now on her feet. As soon as she saw him she smiled reached up to him with her hoofs. Chuckling slightly he picked her up and walked to his own bed laying down with her beside him. Sighing softly he pressed her against his chest slowly succumbing to the darkness.

The next day Fireheart woke up as a knock came on the door. Was this the maid? How early do they get up? It's still dark. That was when he realized something was on top of him… Oh now that makes sense. Picking up the object he saw Vulcan giggling and struggling against his grip. Rolling his eyes he stood up pressing her against him so she can feed. He waited till she was done before placing her on the ground and opened the door.

In front of him stood a mare who looked like she was halfway through her life. Some wrinkles are beginning to show especially near her eyes. She had a green coat along with yellow mane and tail. He was about to look at her flank before turning his gaze up again. 'Get a hold of yourself, you can't just stare at flanks like that.' he thought blushing faintly.

The mare seemed to giggle at this. "Wow, I didn't think a young stallion would still look at me that way."

Coughing awkwardly he asked "Are you the maid which is supposed to watch…- ugh!" he exclaimed as a certain somepony seemed to have crawled on his head blocking his vision. "Her." He grumbled making the mare giggle again.

"Yes I am, you can call me Light Duster or just Light. Now then, have you fed her already?" she asked on which he nodded. Smiling the mare picked the filly off of him walking past him. "Okay, you can go to the royal castle now I will take care of this little bundle in the meantime."

Fireheart was about to step out but something prevented him from doing so. Looking back he saw the filly already playing on the ground while the maid was in the kitchen. Running back he gave the filly a kiss before running out towards the castle.

As arrived at the doors one of the guards seemed to notice him. This one seemed to be different from the other guards. He still carried the same armor as the others but with some protection for his shoulderblades. He had dark a dark blue coat and green mane.

"Are you the new recruit?" he asked making Fireheart nod.

"My name is Sargent Nightstar You are early, good keep it up and you won't ever get in trouble. Walk to the armory, get a set of armor and a sword. Then get your flank to the throne room. What didn't you understand me? Move!" he shouted as Fireheart bolted off towards the destination.

Making his way inside the armory he grabbed the first armor which came into sight and armed himself, strapping his weapon to his side. Walking back to the castle he marched inside through the halls to the throne room. Opening the doors it he looked left and right to see nopony but Celestia inside. She, having heard the sound of it opening looked up from her papers smiling.

"Ah, you are early, I hope no problems have arrived." Fireheart shook his head.

"No princess." He said bowing down. The mare shook her head keeping her smile. "May I ask where the remaining guards are?"

"Yes of course, the yearly funfair of canterlot is about to begin and I wanted to attend to it. However I cannot leave without my personal guard of course."

"Hold on, don't tell me I am it." Fireheart spoke worry flowing into his voice.

"Yes you are, the nobels told me countless times to organize a guard for my protection and now I can have my peace from those requests." This made Fireheart tilt his head.

"May I ask something? Why should a few guards make the difference, compared to your power level they are worth nothing." The mare giggled.

"Well, I suppose you are right. However we now need to depart to the royal carriage. It should be already waiting for us." With that she left the room, followed by the stallion.

The ride with the chariot was mostly quiet as Celestia looked outside of the window. Fireheart was silently looking at his hoofs then back at the mare. She didn't seem to mind him that much waving her hoof at passing ponies.

Finally it stopped letting her get out. Instantly she was swarmed by hundreds ponies which were held back by other guards forming a circle around her. Fireheart walked beside her always keeping a hoof on the sword in chase anything happens.

Celestia soon stopped near who would have guessed a food stall selling cake. He was more than sure that she was going to reside there all day so he just stood nearby leaning against a wall, observing the whole crowd. The group of ponies had departed leaving her to plunder everything. However that was when he looked down an alleyway and saw what appeared to be arguing down there. Making his way there he spotted three stallions standing opposite of one.

"Alright gramps give us your bits and nopony gets hurt." The leader spoke. Turning back to the mare then down to the remaining ponies Fireheart pulled out his sword.

"You there halt!" he shouted down the alley. The bandits turned to him chuckling. "Oh look a guard, perhaps he has more bits then this pony doesn-… Hey!" The bandit seemed to not have noticed that the blackmailed pony has already fled the scene leaving only the guard and the bandits.

"You are going to pay for that." he spoke turning back to him.

Fireheart was about to step backwards when he noticed a fourth bandit had blocked his escape. Turning to the bandits they took out daggers themselves pointing it at the stallion. Fireheart used his sword to keep the remaining ponies away but forgot about the last one... and was rewarded with being grabbed. Trying to get him off he punched him with his elbow full force backwards in an attempt to free himself, however it did not only seem to free him but also to send the stallion flying backwards out of the alley the chattering outside stopping.

The other three bandits stared at the guard with absolute fear who was still busy to realize what just happened. One took the initiative and ran forwards to cut his throat making Fireheart evade it in the last moment. He looked at his sword for a second before tossing it away and grabbed the bandit by the chest slamming him against a wall. The remaining two bandits ran over to help their comrades but one of them was grabbed and slammed against the other, knocking both out.

Fireheart looked at his hoofs shocked by this seemingly enhanced strength. Has his changeling body done more to him than he thought been possible? A moment later several fellow guards swarmed the alley grabbing the bandits and putting them in chains. Some began to stare at Fireheart who was sitting down a little more than shook up at what just happened. That was when he saw a hoof being held down to him. Looking up he saw that it was Nightstars. Accepting it, he was being picked up and handed his weapon which he fastened to his hip again.

"Well done kid, those were some bandits that we were searching for a long time. Didn't think you would recognize them though." The stallion said placing a hoof on his shoulder. "Now then, we should get you back to the castle, the first bottle of Cyder goes on me." he patted the back of the young stallion. With both getting out of the alley Fireheart looked to the right to see the four bandits sitting together with several photographs taking pictures of them. Upon seeing him some lowered the cameras.

"Hey isn't that the guard who defeated them? Yes he is, you there stop please!" they called him over. This made him gulp and he was about to walk off only to be stopped by the sargent.

"No need to be camera shy kid you earned this." he grabbed Fireheart and dragged him over so they are standing behind the bandits. Moments later flashes came from the devices and Fireheart could only think of a single word.

'Buck'


	3. Chapter 3

"You have done what?!" Celestias screech made the room shake. He and the mare were alone in the throne room again.

The stallion made himself a little smaller upon hearing the voice. "I-I thought it would be the right thing to do." He whispered.

Celesias eye twitched. "Fireheart, when I told you to keep a low picture I didn't mean this!" she grabbed a newspaper called 'Equestria Daily' and shoved it in front of him.

"What do you see?!" she shouted.

"Uh an article about how cakes have low vitamins, so you need to eat a lot of them in order to stay healthy, from a pony called Celly-a-Star" the mare blinked before turning to the next page to give him a sight of the picture which was taken over the whole page.

'New Guard caught the Silverhoof Gang on his first day!'

Gulping as the paper was thrown behind Celestia again she glared at the stallion.

"You have just made everything harder!" she shouted.

Firehearts eye soon twitched "So should I just have let this happen? Should I have left the stallion to be robbed or worse?"

Celestia opened her mouth only to shut it again. Sighing softly she spoke.

"You are right, I have no reason to be angry at you. You have protected one of my subjects and helped my guards catch a group of long searched criminals. However you have to be careful with your powers, many are already asking how you managed to defeat them including me."

Fireheart looked up at Celestia. "I do not know, I think my strength has been enhanced a lot since my transformation."

The mare took in the information and sat down at her throne. Letting out a sigh she spoke "I think we have had enough for the day, you should get back to your daughter. Come back tomorrow and we will see what consequences this will have."

Fireheart nodded tiredly, walking outside of the room. As he was about to go into the armory however he looked to his right to see an alicorn walk past him. She had a dark blue coat along with a mane and which looked like the night sky, floating through the air similar to princess Celestia. Bowing down to her like a normal guard would she seemed to stop for a moment to look at him before continuing on.

"Has she felt s… ACK-!" he was suddenly grabbed by the throat.

"Hey kid there you are!" he recognized the voice of Nightstar. "Have been looking for you all over, I still owe you a round of cider remember? Now then what are we waiting for, get that armor off and lets go!" he laughed. Fireheart was thrown inside the armory slamming on the ground with a groan. Tiredly taking off the armor he grumbled.

"Hopefully this won't take long."

…

…

…

2 hours later

…

…

…

"Huh?! Oh skies above!" Fireheart exclaimed as he found himself laying on top of a dinning table and fell down on his head. Rubbing it with gritted teeth he looked on the ground to see guards all over it. Careful not to step on anypony he walked out of the room into the street. He was soon greeted with the cold night air letting him know that some time has passed.

"Vulcan!" he shouted running as fast as he could from the dinning hall towards his house. Almost slamming the door open. Looking around he spotted walked over to the crib to see Vulcan sleeping inside. Sighing in relief he shut the door and locked it. Making his way back he pulled the filly out of it and got inside his own bed. Stroking the babies head he pressed her against his head almost falling asleep instantly.

Fireheart ran through the halls towards the throne room in order to meet up with Celestia again. He was quite hungry since he had to skip breakfast and hadn't eaten since last day. Walking inside the throne room he looked around to see her nowhere nearby. That was when heard somepony clear his throat behind him.

In front of him stood a young unicorn with a bright yellow mane and white coat. He was wearing a classy suit with a flower and had look of disgust and distain on his face.

"Ugh so you must be that brute that my auntie told me about." He grunted as if this was under his pride.

"She told me to give you this letter." Giving him the piece of paper the stallion walked off with his nose so high if he would open his mouth and it would rain, he would drown. Opening it he started to read.

 _Dear Fireheart,_

 _I am currently in residing in a nice restaurant called 'The sweet dream' disguised as one of the common folk. Please come over, I have a surprise ready. Do not worry about not recognizing I will make myself apparent once you arrive._

 _Ps Please throw this letter at Blueblood. (The stallion which brought you the letter)_

Raising his eyebrow he did as he was told and threw it to the stallion. A moment later a loud explosion followed and a scream of pain came from the young wannabe prince. Fireheart shook his head and walked to the restaurant.

Upon arriving Fireheart scanned the restaurant for Celestia. That was when he saw a unicorn mare sitting at a table looking left and right, carrying glasses which looked ten sizes too big for her eyes, fake moustache and a sign in front of her saying

'Totally not Celestia, not princess of the sun and not ruler of Equestria.'

Seeing this made him facehoof, the sound seemed to have caught her attention as she waved her hoof. "Hey Fireheart, don't worry they don't have a clue that I am Celestia!" she shouted over the whole room which made him face hoof now with his second hoof.

Walking towards her he stared at the mare who had a smile plastered all over her face.

"So why are we here again?" he asked. The mare smirked pointing to a sign.

'Cake eating competition!'

Fireheart sighed "Of course…"

"I signed us both up, so get ready to be beaten!" she smirked at him.

"All contestants to their places please!" he heard somepony speaking. Not a moment later he was grabbed and literally thrown on his place by Celestia. He couldn't even try to take in what happened when a giant and I mean a giant cake was dropped in front of him along with the remaining contestants. Looking to his right he saw Celestia already drilling into hers face first making him shake his head. However he suddenly felt really really REALLY hungry. The fact he hadn't eaten since yesterday became apparent. Taking a small bite he felt the sugar hit his taste censors something inside him happened.

"More good **MORE**!" he shouted diving inside the cake himself. Almost in no time both of their cakes were completely eaten and new ones were placed in front of them. Both glared at each other.

"You are going down!" he cried eating as fast as he can

"No u!" (OOOOOH) Celestia shouted back.

1 hour later

"Ugh….." Fireheart exclaimed laying on top of the table. Celestia did the same also looking like she is about to faint. On the edge of Celestias table they saw a small piece still seemingly untouched. Celestia used her magic to let it glide towards her but Fireheart threw a plate to it, making it deflect right into his mouth. Quickly snapping his mouth shut to prevent Celestia from taking it away he smirked at her.

"I win…" the male muttered before falling to the ground unconscious with the mare soon following. The ponies around stared in disbelief with one of them taking out a camera taking a picture.

Fireheart looked through Equestrias Daily to see himself on the title

'Stallion manages to eat 257 cakes in an hour!'

Closing it shut he threw it in a corner of the hall biting his lip. "This is getting out of hoof." He said.

"Yes how can you defeat me in a cake eating competition I am outraged!" Celestia growled.

Fireheart soon saw the back of the newspaper to see an advertisement on it.

'Great tournament of Equestria! Join in and fight manticores, timberwolves and many other creatures!'

Shaking his head he whispered "What idiot would want to compete there?" Looking lower he spotted a nightmare in text.

'Prize 20 thousand cakes!'

Only a moment later he already felt a presence behind him. Gulping he turned around to see Celestia smirking down at him.

"Tell me Fireheart, have you ever wanted to go to a tournament?"

Looking forwards again Fireheart only whispered a single word.

"Buck."


	4. Chapter 4

"You cannot be serious! What about the staying low tactic?!" he shouted as Fireheart was strapped together with royal guard armor. Celestia stood next to him while two other guards helped him into his armor.

"Certain risks must be taken."

"But for cake?!" he shouted. Finally the other stallions were done with him handed him his sword and left leaving him alone with Celestia. He turned to her. "Why me?"

Celestia chuckled "Well, for one nopony else would be dumb enough to accept second you seemed to be powerful enough to _maybe_ survive."

"…"

"Good luck!" she exclaimed pushing him out of the gate. Fireheart looked back at her only to see a VERY large timberwolf, manticore and gladiators in front of him.

"… buck…"

Celestia sat on the royal chair of the arena which was roughly twenty meters in the over the fighting place. The whole arena was built in a circle with the battling ground in the middle and the ground covered in sand.

(Eh just think of a colosseum in smaller size then you are golden)

The mare was busy thinking about all the cake she could have when one of her guards beside her spoke.

"Uh my princess?" he asked

"Yes my little pony?"

"Are you sure it is a good idea for his filly to see all of this?" the stallion asked with worry. The princess turned to Vulcan Heart who was having a small puppet which looked like a timberwolf and the one which should resemble her father.

The child soon took the pony puppet and proceeded to rip it appart. The mare was silent for several moments before dreaming back on cakes.

"Yes."

Fireheart was now on top of the timber wolf stabbing with his sword into the head of the beast.

"Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die!" he shouted slamming the weapons tip into the forehead of the wolf. Punching it in the skull the beast suddenly bursted in thousand different pieces… The problem? He was around ten meters in the air. Looking down he lifted a sign saying:

'Buck my life'

before falling down full speed. Fireheart groaned at the impact as he suddenly felt himself being picked up. Seeing that it was no one else than Celestia who had one of the happiest smiles he had ever seen on her face, he sighed in relief now that this was over. A moment later a laurel wreath was dropped on his head marking him as a champion. Looking forwards he could only curse as hundreds of different cameras took pictures of him.

Fireheart was walking back and forth in front of Celestia who was on a pile of cakes eating some of them. Both were again in the throne room with the stallion growing more and more frustrated.

"It was necessary…" Celestia tried.

"Necessary?! You told me to lay low and you first shove me into a cake eating contest then into a fighting competition. All of Equestria knows me now!" he shouted at her with the mare just shrugging.

"Cake?" she asked handing some over with her magic. Fireheart stared at it before taking the piece eating it quickly.

"This can't get any worse." He looked down at the mare to see her mouth completely covered in cake, traveling down to the rest of the pile speaking

"Haha I am the god of cakes fear me or die of sugar!" she shouted making her voice sound deep.

"And this mare is supposed to lead our kingdom?" he asked himself. "Great she lost it." He groaned walking outside of the hall. Slamming the door shut Fireheart walked towards the armory only to hear somepony calling for him.

"Excuse me? You there!" he heard a female voice speaking. Raising his eyebrow the male turned around to see no one else but Princess Luna standing in front of him. He blinked and was about to bow when she raised her hoof stopping him from doing so.

"I am sorry to intervene in your privacy but after three days of constant blocking of the throne room my curiosity took the better of me and I used some of my magic to listen to you speaking to my sister. Tell me, is it true that you and her seem rather… estranged?"

Fireheart blinked before responding.

"Uh…"

"Forgive me, for seemingly rolling over you but I am rather keen on finally meeting you. My name is Princess Luna." She smiled.

"Fireheart…" was all he could respond with before she went at it again.

"Now, I should probably explain why I stopped you, silly me. I had been searching for capable royal guards to transfer to the nightguards when I came across you. You are everywhere in the newspapers and all of Equestria speaks of you. Now you even managed to win the Equestrian tournament thus giving your prestige all over the lands. Fireheart I wanted to ask if you would like to join the nightguards."

Fireheart came up with his most diplomatic, strongest emotionally bonded word that he could come up.

"Uh…."

"I know this offer must be overwhelming, rising in such high and noble position in such short time, however there is nothing to be worried about. I can take care of all the administrative parts, I already got your sign of transfer here." She pulled out a scroll holding it in front of him.

"Just sign here and you will become part of the nightguards." She smiled brightly at him.

"Uh…"

A fake cough followed behind the princess of the night. Turning around Lunas eyes narrowed. "Sister…" she growled.

Celestia wipped away parts of the cake she ate from her mouth.

"What is this?" the sun princess glared at her younger sibling.

"I am doing nothing but offering this young stallion a chance to rise up in a prestigious position." Luna glared at her.

"Oh so you are saying the same doesn't apply to the day guards?" Celestia stepped closer, the smaller alicorn didn't back down but got closer herself.

"Oh please sister, we all know that the night guards are picking quality over quantity while yours do the opposite."

"Is that so? Sister you seem to have forgotten that most of your guards come from MY battalion."

"I did not, yet I have given them a chance to be something more than a normal guard."

"Sister you are playing with fire right now."

"Oh am I? I am saying nothing but the truth."

"What are you giving your guards what I don't? Fine if he stays in my battalion I pay him double the normal payment."

"Triple."

"Fourth."

"Five!"

"Sixth!"

Fireheart rose his eyebrow as the two continued to argue with each other. Shaking his head he walked off leaving them to continue fighting.

Making his way outside of the castle he was about to get towards his house when he heard something behind him. Groaning he spoke.

"I have had enough for the day can't I just go to sleep?" However as he turned around he didn't see Princess Celestia nor Princess Luna but bright green eyes staring directly in his. Fireheart suddenly felt his dizzy as his vision got darker and darker.

"Hello love, it is nice finally meet you." Was all he heard before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Fireheart woke up with a groan. Looking left and right the stallion found himself in the middle of a cave of some sorts. He was about to stand up when he realized he was trapped in some sort of slime. His while body, tail, legs and wings were covered not letting him move at all.

"You are finally awake." He heard a voice echoing nearby. The stallion snapped his head to the side and struggled the best against the bindings while shouting out into the darkness.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

A laugh followed which send shivers down his spine. Moments later he saw a pair glowing green eyes in the darkness in front of him before a changeling revealed itself. By the way can you please call faust? She needs to get the eraser for 'REALLY big mistakes'.

She was covered in full black chitin like he is in his original form, her hoofs littered with holes just as him. Her green almost torques mane was unkempt some strains going in front of her face. Her horn was mangled the same for her crone both being in black. Somepony might forget to mention that she was towering over him despite his size advantage to the normal changeling... so yeah... get the bug exterminator.

The…. lets call it mare smiled at him kneeling down so she was on his height. "Oh you poor thing, trapped here all by yourself without your kingdom or you beloved 'princess'." She spat making him flinche for a moment.

"She thought she could hide you from me no? A being gifted with even more love than that fool Shining Armor had. You will be of great use in my plans." she smirked which send deep shivers down his spine.

This reaction made her chuckle quietly as she stroke his 'mane' with her hoof narrowly missing the... _horn_ spot.

"Do not worry, nothing bad will happen to you. In fact you will be remembered in our stories." she smirked locking her eyes with his as they began to glow green. "As the founding father of the greatest changeling army ever created. Canterlot will be reduced to ashes and my children will take **all** of Equestria!" she shouted the last part which made him flinch.

"Now then, there is no reason to delay this any further... well except for my entertainment of course however now is not the time. I have to put my hive first after all."

With that she reached forwards to his cheek as she guided his head to look into her eyes. With that done she lowered her hoof again smirking all over.

"Finally, your love is mine..."

A moment of silence followed as the mare seemed to have expected a reaction of some sorts. Fireheart on the other hoof however kept his mouth shut the best he could. Problem was he wasn't even able to breath which she seemed to have noticed.

"Love? You don't you feel too well?" she blinked in confusion.

"BYTHESKYGETTHISDAMNTHINGMAREORWHATEVERITSISAWAYFROMME!" he shouted.

The mare tilted her head "What?"

"Begone thot!" he translated into mare-speech.

"W-What?!" she practicly screetched. "Why are you not braindead like Shining Armor was?! You should be under my control by now!" grabbing his cheek roughtly her eyes glowed in a strong green as her horn lit up as well.

"I have waited for too long to now be stopped. You will fall, you will submit...

 **You**

 **will**

 **be**

 **mine**

and with that she lunged her mouth at his almost breaking his neck in the process.

Okay let me explain some things first. You remember how he always hugged Vulcan? Yeah, right he never did anything beyong that of course. Now imagine if a complete stranger, _with vampire teeth_ and breath which smells like your grandmas flank after she went to taco hoof mixed together with the taste of rotting fish and old eggs thrown together into the toilet and put on a plate… yeah not the best feeling one would think of right? The same went for Fireheart in that moment and he reacted appropriatly by ripping himself out of her grip.

"Sweet mother of the sky do you even know what a toothbrush is?" he coughed out much to her anger.

"You... you are still sentient! What is thi...

 **BOOM**

A loud explosion cut her off along with a bolder which slammed her into a wall. Fireheart was luckily sparred as all the debris missed him even if just by pure coincidence. He made a mental note to give that preacher with Faust another chance.

As the smoke finally cleared he gazed at both Princess Luna and Princess Celestia in full battle attire. One coated in pure golden armor the second in black one. Hearing a loud crack beside him he gazed at a furious Chrysalis who ripped the boulder in half. Her mane was all over the place as she reached with her hoof to her face before applying pressure. He could have sworn that he heard a loud snap from her but it could have been his imagination. Not that he cared too much at this point he was far too occupied praising every single bit of faust for his luck.

"Chrysalis remove thyself from our champion this instance!" Luna shouted in her royal voice.

The 'bugged' (please kill me) Queen however let out an angry screetch which was followed by hundreds of changelings swarming into the room. She glared at the two rescuers with pure fury which was only matched by the stare Celestia was giving her. Fireheart in the meantime was thankful that her hatred was not directed at him this time.

"How have you found us! I made sure not to leave any trace!" Chrysalis screetched.

Celestia suddenly lost all her rage as she gazed at Fireheart and got nervous. Moments later something moved between her legs. Gazing down the stallions heart almost exploded.

" Vulcan Heart!" he practicly screetched as the small bundle of joy tilted its head at the voice before smiling hugely.

"DADDA!" she shouted.

The stallions gaze slowly turned to the princess of the sun who, for the first time in her life, slightly jumped at the gaze he was giving her.

"W-We had to find you somehow, this was the only way!" she defended herself. Luna in the meantime turned to her sister then down to Vulcan.

"I am still surprised on how she managed to lead us all the way here, is this her special talent?" she asked showing how clueless she about the whole... changeling thing...

"Y-Yes special talent..." Celestia laughed nervously as the stone wall beside her suddenly became EXTREMELY interesting.

"Why is it that she has not received her cutie mark the...-"

"ENOUGH!" the shout of Chrysalis interrupted Lunas question. "I have no time nor the patience for this. Kill them my children but keep the child alive. We could use the bond between the stallion and her to create more of our own."

"Don't you dare to touch her!" Firehearts entire mind went blank as fury began to fill him. He only had a single thought which also started a fire deep inside his body. Protect... Protect Vulcan... protect his hive... protect his race...

Chrysalis eyes widened as the spot of his forehead began to glow in a deep green... which was spreading all over his body. His size began to grow as the prison began to crack and break apart.

"S-Sister what is wrong with him?!" Luna shouted while Celestia tapped her hoofs together.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

As the green light finally reached all parts of his body it began to amplify by seemingly a thousand times as his body size began to change. He turned into the larger changeling body he used to be in with his horn but wings missing.

Lunas jaw dropped with the same being for Chrysalis's. Finally done his eyes only showed a fire of pure fire.

"DIE you ugly monster!" he shouted out as he jumped straight at the changeling queen knocking out all air that was in her lungs as she slammed into a wall leaving him standing in the middle of the room. That didn't stop her for long however.

"UGLY?! I show you who is ugly imposter!" she shouted rushing against him. The stallion blinked before looking inside the camera. Just a moment later the mare slammed inside him and everything seemed to stop. A small guitar play could be heard as a text came in front of the picture.

TO BE CONTINUED

Princess Luna stared in unbelief as she saw both the used to be champion now changeling and queen fight bits to bits with the remaining changelings watching. Turning to her sister she became wide eyed as she saw that the sun princess had freed one of her hoofs from the armor and did the only reasonable thing she could think off… which was eating cake.

"SISTER!" the night princess screamed. "Now is not the time for eating cake he needs our help!" the mare turned to the two fighting changelings to see the male slam a lamp into the mare.

"You are the light of my life!" he shouted.

The mare soon grabbed a brown mare and threw it to him. The stallion slammed to the ground picking her up. She smiled at him reaching forward for a hoofshake.

"Hello my name is Pedomare, you wouldn't mind if I would watch your filly would you?"

Firehearts eye twitched again as he looked to his side, to see a howitzer just standing there. Growling he grabbed Pedomare, stuffed her into the barrel and fired the pony at Chrysalis who was screaming terror. A loud explosion followed as the cave began to shake. Once the dust cleared Chrysalis and Fireheart slammed against each other again rolling on the ground which continuing their fight.

Luna stared at the two before looking over to Celestia who had 3D glasses on her face while eating from a big bag with the slogan

"Solar Popcorn, has 100% of the daily recomended dose of sugar in it!" on the bowl.

Sighing the mare dropped her head in defeat and dove one of her hoofs into the sweets.

Fireheart slammed against the ground completely exhausted with Chrysalis standing over him panting.

"When I am done with you... I will make you pay for child support after sucking you dry!" she shouted

The stallions eyes widened as suddenly a portal beside them opened. Discords face popped out to see the two with the mare on top of him. "Oh hello there, I see you are already getting into action." He gave him a toothy smile.

"Discord help me!" Fireheart screamed in terror

The dragon rolled his eyes before tossing him a metal can over. Seeing it roll to his side the stallion quickly grabbed it to see "Bug Killer" on top of it. Reaching forward he sprayed the entire content of it inside the mares face who roared out in pain. Finally having an advantage Fireheart felt his hoof shake as he punched the mare with his whole strength, resulting in her flying through the ceiling.

"Looks like Team Chrysalis is blasting off again!" she shouted before flying off in the distance. A small spark followed confirming that he finally got lost of the thot. Sighing softly the stallion turned down again to see how Celestia and Luna sitting there as the solar princess quickly straightened herself and threw the buckets of popcorn away. With that done she stepped closer, wiping away any remains which were covering her mouth. She gave him a relieved smile.

"Well done Fireheart. Apperently this form does have its benifiets." She said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! OW! OKAY I GET IT I AM COMING!" Both turned to their side to see Luna dragging Discord by the ear outside of the room. A moment later Celestias ear turned blue too as she was also pulled outside.

Fireheart rose his eyebrow at the display. "Looks like it's finally over hm?" he asked turning to Celestia who, despite being slowly dragged stared wide eyed at the main door of the throne room.

"Uh, is everything alright?" he asked before looking in the same direction… there stood around two hundred changelings all looking directly at Fireheart.

"..." His heart felt like it just dropped into his underpants.

"..." they stared back.

"Gaga?"

He turned down to see Vulcan Heart change back into her original form before rubbing her head against his chestplate. With that done she nestled against his hoofs leaving him to stare at the changelings as they were suddenly just inches away from him, completely surrounding him.

"..." he said nothing...

"..." nor did they...

" _... Why me..._ " he whimpered quietly

"FATHER!" a loud shout came from the group as they began to swarm him. Upon getting stockpiled he gazed at Celestia who was about to leave the room and caught a glimse of the shield he was carrying.

"You are bucked." Was on it.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAND that is it my friends. Yes I know that most of you will scream 'What the fuck is that?!' and I be honest, I have no fucking clue. I meant seriously, I just wrote whatever came into my head so… I hope you enjoyed. In chase you somehow DID like it, please write a review to let me know. With that being said I hope you will have a great day. (ps I might write a sequel to it)

Firestone


End file.
